


Dinosaur Bones

by oonaseckar



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Creationism, Evolution, F/M, Gen, Karl Popper, M/M, intelligent design
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 20:50:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21464362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oonaseckar/pseuds/oonaseckar
Summary: Temperance Brennan - pre-doctoral candidate spending a couple of years volunteering for the Teach for America program at the prestigious STEM-concentration Stark Endowed Academy public school in Maryland.  It's public service.  Tempe believes in it.  She's passionate about science education.Nearly as passionate as the new TFA candidate that Dr Goodman has hired:  Seeley Booth, history of science scholar, sociological researcher, prospective FBI candidate... and creationist.Astronauts and cavemen ain't never gone at it like these two are gonna go at it.  Let the sparks fly!
Relationships: Seeley Booth & Temperance Brennan, Seeley Booth/Temperance Brennan
Kudos: 7





	Dinosaur Bones

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter title attributed to anon.

"Ah, Ms Brennan!" Principal Goodman hailed Temperance across the cafeteria floor, just as she had feared. Moving at speed towards the exit, heading for her last class of the afternoon and blissful escape: hadn't it been _clear_ that she wasn't interested in a long-winded chat, full of unprovable anti-Popperian hypotheses?

Sometimes, she suspected Dr Goodman of being -- whisper it -- a _psychology_ _graduate_. Harsh, but fair.

However, he'd caught her fair and square. However reluctantly, she arrested her flight from her boss's pursuit, and slapped a fake, uncomfortable smile on her face, as he approached with a companion at his side.

A very comely companion: excellent bone structure, almost flawless symmetry, well-built musculature suggesting both stamina and --

Her thought processes were briskly interrupted. "Ms Brennan! I just wanted to introduce you to your new 'Teach For America' program colleague, before you got away! This is Mr Seeley Booth: Mr Booth, Ms Temperance Brennan. Ms Brennan has been our junior Biology tutor for the past two months. Temperance, Mr Booth is joining the faculty, and your department, in a newly-created role covering History of Science and sociological approaches to research -- Kuhn, et al, all of that. Oh... and _intelligent_ _design_."

Dr Goodman might have been an old rambler, when a tale had a hold of him: but he knew when he'd hit gold with a punchline.

He made his escape. And left Tempe staring at the new _creationist_ on the Stark Endowed science faculty staff.


End file.
